paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dug Straight Into my Heart: SedimentxRubble Pups
Ore and Crystal where the first born pups of their family, each being born 20 minutes apart. Ore being the oldest and Crystal being the youngest. A couple months later, Coral came along and thus, Crystal became the middle child. Sometime after their birth, they began to wonder what their jobs would be. Ore always said he'd hope to be like his mother and run through the caves, slithering through small cracks and sleeping in geodes. Crystal was a bit different, she had no idea what she wanted until one day she was given a flute for her first birthday from Penny. When she began to play it, she immediately fell in love and thus, began to train under the musician's win. Coral wasn't exactly as interested as training under someone's wing. She, instead, began to attend Adventure Bay PAW School which had only recently opened up for those who wish to start their own Patrols or gain skills to help the PAW Patrol. Sometime in the future, Ore ends up marrying Milkshake, the daughter of Milo and Zuma whilst Coral fell in love with a husky named Maroon. Both of them had pups with Ore and Milkshake's ones being called Willow and Chocolate whilst Coral and Maroon had Plato and Rouge. Ore |-| General= Ore is a milky brown pup, just like his mother. His ears are both pointed upwards and he has short spiky fur a bit like his mother. On the tips of his ears are splashes of white. His eyes are a beautiful light brown and he currently posses a light brown collar and pup tag with an ore being mined. |-| Uniform= Ore wears a yellow miners hat just like his mother with a flashlight. His vest is dark brown and is almost the shade of his mother's collar although a bit lighter. His pup pack is the same shape as his mothers. Crystal |-| General= Crystal sports a milky light brown coat that could easily remind anyone of chocolate. She has a purely white muzzle, paws and tail with small specs of white being seen around those areas. Her eyes are a dark brown with a light blue collar. |-| Uniform= Crystal usually sports a light blue beret almost the colour of the sky. Her vest is said to be the same colour of her beret and her pup pack is shaped as rectangle and is coloured light blue. Coral |-| General= Coral is, unlike the rest of her family, completely white in colour with only a brown patch of it on her tail. |-| Uniform= TBD Ore: Ore was always quite the leader and always stayed loyal to the people he loved. He usually tries stop himself from overreacting and tends to try to be inclusive as possible. He can be quite casual during situations where it is unnecessary although and doesn’t tend to think before he speaks. With this, he can be very blunt and straight to the point with usually results in him being called rude. Ore also tends to lie a lot to cover up his own mistakes. Crystal: Crystal is known for being reversed and stubborn. She’d only ever stick to the people she thought she should stick with and never really strayed towards others. She wasn’t exactly as open-minded as some may have wished as well, always keeping her own emotions to herself. On the flip side, she can be very trustworthy and friendly, usually trying her best to seem empathetic when around others as well as sympathetic. Coral: Coral can, for the most part, be faithful and kind towards others and tries her best to seem as optimistic as possible although sadly, she can become a total drama queen once things stop going her way. She can also be very sarcastic and over-exaggerate everything, often times as a way to play the innocent card like it’s nothing. Catchphrases Ore: ’’You don't have to be brave to explore a cave!’’ ’’Ore is ready for more!’’ Crystal: "A flute is my root!" Pup Packs Ore: Ore's pup pack may include: *A flashlight *A shovel *A pickaxe *A jackhammer *A small claw/pincher Crystal: *A flute *A violin *A microphone Vehicles Ore: Ore, just like his mother, has a vehicle somewhat resembling a truck. It includes two doors on the side which lead to a compartment used to store rocks and gems. Crystal: TBD Random *- placeholder.png Category:OpenWish's Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:Second generation Category:Second Gen Category:Second gen Category:OpenWish's Fanon Category:Pups related to Rubble Category:Rubble's Family